Fuutarou Uesugi
|romaji = Uesugi Fūtarō |alias = Kintarou |nickname = |birthday=April 15 |age= |gender = Male |hair_color = Dark Blue Blond (childhood) |eye_color = Black Blue (anime) |family = |occupation = | affiliation= |manga =Chapter 1 |anime =Episode 1 |jap voice=Yoshitsugu Matsuoka |eng voice=Josh Grelle |height = 180 cm (5'11") (approximately)}} |Uesugi Fuutarō}} is the main protagonist of the 5Toubun no Hanayome series. He is a serious and hardworking high school student, and a prodigy at the top of his grade. He is the private tutor of the Nakano Quintuplets. Appearance Fuutarou is a stern-looking young man with a short hair and tall build. He has a natural black hair colour with a slight pigeon-blue shade on it. In his younger days, he dyed his hair blonde while assuming a delinquent persona. Fuutarou is mostly seen in his uniform, even during the summer festival and when hanging out outside. Fuutarou owns an older model candybar phone. He only has 2 contacts in it, his father and Raiha. Miku remarks that Fuutarou has the "face of a villain". Nino considers Fuutarou's hairstyle weird. Kintarou His Kintarou persona sports a blonde, more spiky, and slightly longer hairstyle. Gallery Fuutarou Uesugi design draft.jpg|Fuutarou Uesugi's anime profile. Kintarou.jpg|Fuutarou as Kintarou. Young Fuutarou Uesugi.png|Fuutarou in his childhood. Personality According to Isanari, Fuutarou used to be similar to his father as a kid, with their wild personality and being bad at studying. He lives a frugal lifestyle. Fuutarou prefers solitude, his friends remark that Fuutarou is "by himself again". Someone comments that Fuutarou is always like that, trying to not associate with everyone. Ichika remarks that Fuutarou is direct and doesn't mince words. Yotsuba's first impression of Fuutarou is a gloomy and not-having-many-friends guy. His facial expression is always serious, sometimes having a grumpy and annoyed look, and rarely blushes or gets flustered. Fuutarou thinks that being the Class Representative is just hindering his study. Fuutarou is noted to have a big ego and high confidence. He can also be rude and straightforward, but is actually capable to hold back his emotions. Despite that, Fuutarou could momentarily lose his composure when agitated and faced with unfavorable circumstances. He also doesn't like getting involved with other people's problems, finding them to be troublesome. Fuutarou is shown to be hardworking and has a high patience, as he is able to tutor several girls that have below average scores. It is personally stated and hinted that Fuutarou currently doesn't have interest in romantic relationships. He considers love as something foolish and detests it. Fuutarou is seen sweating when he's lying and/or nervous. Raiha describes Fuutarou as "an overly confident" guy and a "study freak". Nino encourages Fuutarou about his future love life, despite labeling him as a tactless guy. Ichika also said the same thing when she visits him in the hospital. Fuutarou has a habit of covering his mouth with his left hand whenever he feels embarrassed. The older Fuutarou is someone who doesn't pay attention to everything except work. The test sheet is written specifically for each sister. Fuutarou then tells them that they don't need to pay him now, and that they could do so in the future. Fuutarou worked on various food-related part-time job. Itsuki suspects that it was for the free food. Miku finds Fuutarou which is thinking about love-related stuff funny. Kintarou Fuutarou tried to make Kintarou as someone more manly and brawny than his silent usual self. Ability Fuutarou is a smart student and ranked top among his peer. He acknowledges that his forte lies solely in studying. He is able to score perfectly in various tests. He got 100 in all 5 subjects during the Second Year Midterm Exam. He also has an exceptional memory and excellent reading comprehension. Fuutarou is able to absorb several dozens worth of books in three days. His reason for studying is related to a young girl in his flashback. Fuutarou is able to sleep while sitting straight with his eyes wide open. Ichika's director notes that Fuutarou is the one who draws out Ichika's potential. Fuutarou is shown to have a cunning and crafty mind, as he's able to get the most out of the cafe's menu, successfully trick a teacher with his plan, and getting the lazy Nakano Quintuplets to start studying. Fuutarou acknowledges that human relations isn't his strong point. He always tries to cut off relationships with others aside from family, that is why he doesn't have experience with confessions. He is less adept with technology - he is unfamiliar with the internet's function , and that he is unfamiliar with Nakano Quintuplets' apartment lock system. Fuutarou has low physical endurance/stamina. Miku and Fuutarou have almost equal physical endurance/stamina. He once tried to piggyback Miku, but lacks strength to do so. Fuutarou has a low strength. Despite his poor social skills, he is able to see through a person's emotion and motivate them. Initially, Fuutarou is unable to judge the names of the sisters since they're so similar, but later he is able to differ them by how they call him. He is also capable of distinguishing the girls' based on their individual style of writing. Fuutarou is in a slump for quite some time, as he is affected by Nino's confession. Fuutarou is not good at cooking. He is able to ride a motorcycle. He once worked on a delivery job before, which was when he got his license. Relationships :Main article: Fuutarou Uesugi/Relationships Referrals / Nicknames Quotes }} }} }} Trivia * He is an Aries and believes in charms and horoscope. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets to be pushed down (although accidentally), and seen half-naked by Fuutarou. * Fuutarou's favorite meal is curry udon. * The anime provides Fuutarou's contact details. His phone number is 090-62149-31876 and email address is GeniusFutaro@hardbank.ne.jp. * Fuutarou had an experience to get his ear pierced before. References |height=200px }} Site Navigation zh-tw:上杉風太郎 pl:Fuutarou Uesugi Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters